K.K. Slider
General information * K.K. Slider is a white dog. His nose is black and he doesn't wear nothing. * He's a guitarist and a DJ since Animal Crossing: New Leaf. He doesn't want to sell his music because he's opposed to the consumer society. * His birthday is August, 23rd. * When K.K. is DJ K.K., he wears an orange beret and a pair of glasses. * Some villagers think that K.K. Slider and DJ K.K. aren't the same person, but it's wrong. * An amiibo figure of K.K. has been sold individually since the release date of Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival. For more information, see here. Appearances * ���� Dōbutsu no Mori (2001) K.K. Slider plays guitar every Satuday night, in front of the train station. * ' ''Super Smash Bros. Melee (2001)' There is a K.K. trophy which leaks himself as a future character of Nintendo in the American and European games. So his name is Totakeke, his Japenese one. * '���� Dōbutsu no Mori + (2001)' K.K. Slider plays guitar every Saturday night, in front of the train station. * ' Animal Crossing (2002)' K.K. Slider plays guitar every Saturday night, in front of the train station. * '���� Dōbutsu no Mori e+ (2003)' K.K. Slider plays guitar every Saturday night, in front of the train station. There is a K.K. E-Card as well. * ' Animal Crossing: Wild World (2005)' Now K.K. plays guitar in The Roost, Brewster's café, every Saturday night. * ' Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008)' K.K. Slider is a trophy. He also appears in the background of ''Smashville stage. * ' ''Animal Crossing: City Folk (2008)' K.K. Slider still plays guitar in The Roost every Saturday night. * ' Animal Crossing: New Leaf (2012)' Now K.K. Slider plays guitar in Club LOL every Saturday night. He also perform remixed versions of his songs from Sunday to Friday evenings under the name of DJ K.K.. * ' Animal Crossing Plaza (2013)' K.K. is a non-playable character. * ' Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS (2014)' K.K. appears as a trophy. * ' Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014)' K.K. appears as a trophy. *'DLC of Mario Kart 8 (2015)' K.K. appears during the Animal Crossing's race in the second DLC released on April, 2015. He's playing guitar. * ' Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer (2015)' The player can decorate K.K.'s house if he calls him with the amiibo Phone. * ' Super Mario Maker (2015)' K.K. is a playable character. * ' Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival (2015)' He is a playable character. He can wear six outfits including his orange beret, his guitar, a striped jersey and a pair of jeans. Gallery KKACWW.jpg|K.K. Slider, ''Animal Crossing: Wild World, 2005 KKACNL.jpg|K.K. Slider, Animal Crossing: New Leaf, 2012 DJKKACNL.jpg|DJ K.K., Animal Crossing: New Leaf, 2012 KKACAF.png|K.K. Slider, Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival, 2015 KKACAF2.png|K.K. Slider, Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival, 2015 Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Melee Category:Animal Crossing Category:Animal Crossing: Wild World Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Animal Crossing: City Folk Category:Animal Crossing: New Leaf Category:Animal Crossing Plaza Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Category:Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Super Mario Maker Category:Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer Category:Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival Category:Nice people